


it's so broken

by Anonymous



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Paul consoles Percy after the Wild Bill incident.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Percy Wetmore & Paul Edgecomb
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	it's so broken

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing fanfiction for a book/film that has a completely dead fandom? it's more likely than u think.

No one had seen Percy in a few hours.

Paul didn't think Brutus, Harry or Dean cared so much about that fact, nor did the people locked in the cells. Wild Bill had been quiet for the majority of the time Percy had been away. Paul thought it was because he had already caused so much trouble. John was asleep in his cell, his giant frame taking up the majority of the cot, and Delacroix was most likely training Mr Jingles. 

"Anyone seen Percy?" Paul asked, his voice echoing around the nearly silent room.

Brutus scoffed, "Ain't nobody seen that fuckwit since he pissed himself."

Stifled laughter reverberated from the other guards and Paul clicked his tongue in response. Percy was an egotistical, cruel bastard... but he was barely an adult, a little kid. Paul was embarrassed when he had pissed himself days before and even then, he was alone and on his property. Not in his work clothes, surrounded by his colleagues and prisoners that love to embarrass him. 

Paul got up from the desk, "I'm gonna go see what that boy is doing," he said gently to the others, ignoring Wild Bill's shrill laughter as he left. 

It was a small trip to the laundry room, where he'd sent Percy to change his pants and get clean ones from the small collection they kept in there for emergency cases, such as being covered in others (or your own) piss, chocolate moon pie or... well, whatever the inmates could throw at you when they got angry. Percy had already been down there for almost two hours, much longer than the usual person should. 

Paul kicked open the door with the tips of his shoes, pushing it open quickly and striding in. At first glance, he was unable to locate Percy. Then, he heard the soft cries from the corner of the room. 

It was darker than the hallway and even darker than the room before that. Percy sat, hunched and curled into a ball, on the floor next to the washing machine. It didn't look like he had even changed out of the clothes that Paul had sent him down to change from, a damp patch still trailing down one leg. Percy's shoulders were shaking rather badly, hands trembling. 

Percy looked up as Paul advanced, "N-No, piss off," He demanded.

"Percy," Paul murmured calmly, crouching down to the boy's position. 

"Don't touch me!" Percy lurched backwards, kicking his feet and scrambling away from Paul, "I don't need your _fucking_ pity."

"Hey," Paul said, sternly, "Shut up and calm down."

Percy fell silent, slamming his lips together and looking away from Paul as if looking for an escape route. His mouth was bent into a small frown and the bags around his eyes seemed more darkened and prominent, his eyes more watery and red. His hair which was once styled and slicked back - as it usually was his pride and joy - was messy and soft curls were falling onto his sweat-covered forehead. 

"Right," Paul muttered softly, "Are you okay?"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not fine," he snapped. 

"You know, I think most of the guys would be pretty shaken up if some disgusting bastard grabbed them like Wild Bill did," Paul said, twisting himself and sitting down on the floor next to Percy, "Most of them would have the same reaction as you."

Percy huffed, nibbling his bottom lip and attempting to cover the wet patch on his thighs with his hands. 

"Come on, Percy, I done nearly pissed myself the other day, with my urine infection?" Paul told him, "That didn't embarrass me enough to hide away for hours."

All of a sudden, a sob escaped Percy's mouth. Tears spilt from puffy eyes and slid down Percy's rosy cheeks and the younger bought up his hand to cover his mouth. He didn't make eye contact with Paul, instead, he chose to stare directly in front of him, blinking rapidly to stop the tears. Paul wasn't sure what to do, but he pressed a hand against Percy's bicep (which, to be honest, wasn't there) to comfort him. 

"I-it's not... just _that_ ," Percy hiccupped, "He _grabbed me_ , just like- just like _that_ , and..."

"Hey..." Paul whispered, shaking Percy's shoulder, "Don't cry, it's okay."

"It's n-not!" He cried, "You're j-just going to... to go back u-upstairs and laugh about w-what happened like- like everyone else!"

Paul fell silent. He was worried about being made fun of? By the others? He could easily have a chat with them, tell them to not bring it up again or mention it to anyone outside of the mile. Paul wasn't so sure he could convince the inmates not to bring it up. John Coffey wouldn't - Paul was sure of that - but Percy had tortured Delacroix to make the man despise his guts and Wild Bill didn't listen to anyone. 

"I won't, that would be unprofessional of me."

Percy raised his head slightly, glistening tear tracks led down the boy's face. His eyebrows were furrowed, his bottom lip jutted out into a pout. He looked like a little kid. Paul tilted his head and gave Percy a little smile.

"I ain't gonna tell nobody, Percy."

With that statement, he covered both Percy pissing himself and Percy crying in the laundry room. 

"O-okay," Percy sucked in a breath, "Okay."

Paul stood up and gave a head for Percy to clamber up with him. After they were both stood, Paul search through the spare clothes until he found a pair of clean pants around the same size that Percy wore. He was quite short, even for his age. Percy got changed quickly, and Paul diverted his gaze.

"I hope you know, I ain't gonna be forgiving Del or Wild Bill," Percy said with a scowl. securing his belt around his waist.

Paul shrugged, "That's your choice, kid."

"I ain't a kid," Percy snarled, baring his front teeth in disgust. 

"Yes you are," Paul laughed, "You're twenty years younger than me Percy, you're a kid."

The tear tracks across Percy's face were still rather prominent, though they could be easily washed away if he threw water at his face. Percy threw his hands up and slicked back his hair, pulling it back into its usual fashion. The blotchiness of his eyes would probably be stuck like that for some time, though that could mean nothing to the others. 

"I'll be on the mile in ten minutes," Percy muttered. Percy left through the door and - just like that - the moment was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr; @toothspitz


End file.
